Black Ice
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: One Shot! The road was covered in black ice but the driver could not see it, but he did mannage to see the ice it was to late. He slamed on his brakes, making the BBA bus spin out...Read and see what happens. KaiRei TysonMax Plz R


_**Black Ice **_

**_Disclaimer: I own no BeyBlade characters, which sucks! _****_

* * *

_**

**_It was a very cold, rainy winter night on a small dark highway. There were only a few cars, trucks, semis, excreta driving on the road. The reason for the small number of vehicles was that the road had a lot of Black Ice that envying._**

**_On that fateful night locatedon the highway there were police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances everywhere towards the middle of the long road. A bus had seemingly hit a larger patch of black ice, spun out and flipped over the edge into a small river. There were no survivors and on the side of the bus there was some writing. It said The BBA BladeBrakers…_**

_**Just A Few Hours Ago**_

_**"Yo Driver! When are we gonna get there!" Tyson yelled from his seat next to Max in the middle of the bus.**_

**_"In an hour sir" the bus driver answered calmly. "We are almost at the middle of the highway and that's were we turn off"_**

_**"AH! It's sooo boring in here" Tyson moaned as he fell back in his seat.**_

**_"You'll live Tyson!" Rei slightly shouted from his seat next to Kai in the back of the bus. "My god, you make it sound like riding in a bus for a few hours a death sentence"_**

**_"Yeah Tyson…just calm down and go to sleep" Max spoke up as he looked at Tyson, "Trust me, the ride will go a lot faster"_**

_**Tyson just grumbled and leaned back in his seat closing his eye. It took him roughly ten minutes to get to sleep. (Surprise surprise)**_

**_After a long moment of silence the bus driver slammed on the brakes and the bus started to slide across the road. Rei went flying forward and almost slammed his face against the seat in front of him, but Kai caught him before he was hurt._**

**_Tyson and Max had wrapped their arms around each other and both fell foreword onto the floor with a lout thud. The whole bus load (four boys and a driver)was screaming and yelling in fear. As the bus was sliding the driver let go of the wheel and put his arms up over his face._**

_**The bus soon stopped sliding forward and spun out of control. Making the boys all fall to the floor. Rei was clutching Kai as he held onto him tightly and at the asme timeMax was clutching onto Tyson as he held onto him.**_

_**As the bus spun it hit a spot with no ice, which caused it to jerk and slam onto its side, still managing to spin. The bus soon spun so close to the edge of the road it slipped off and tumbled down into a small but deep river.**_

**_The water was like liquid ice as it swept threw the broken windows and quickly started to flood the vehicle. The boys scrambled to their feet and ran up to the front of the bus to see the driver dead. His head had smashed open on the windshield when they had rolled down the hill. (Need I say more?)_**

**_The boys then tried to open all thedoors and windowsbut none of them would move. By this time the water was up to Kai's waist._**

_**Rei looked down and saw that the water was turning blood red around him and soon after he felt a sharp pain shoot up his left leg. "AH!" he cried as he grabbed hold of it. The water then became an even darker red.**_

_**Kai turned around to face Rei after he herd the sharp cry. "Rei!" he ran over to where Rei was no leaning on one of the seats. "Tell me Rei, what's wrong?"**_

**_"M-my leg…AH!" Rei screamed as another bolt of pain shot up his leg. As another pain came shooting (this time) up and down his leg his vision started to blur. "K-Kai…I…I can't see you"_**

**_Rei's eyes started to change from their once bright honey gold to a dull mustard color and his eyelids started to fall over his eyes. His body started to feel heavy and he fell forward into Kai's open arms._**

**_"Rei…" Kai's voice quivered as he spoke "A-are you ok?"_**

**_Rei look up to were Kai's voice was coming from and smiled weakly. He raised a hand to Kai's cheek and brushed away a tear that had just begun to fall. "I…I'll be waiting for you…m-my love" His eyes the fell and he looked as if he were sleeping but they all knew he won't ever wake up again._**

**_Kai looked down at Rei as his body went limp in his embrace. "R-Rei!" Kai began to sob as he felt Rei's body go completely limp in his hold. "N-no…you can't go! Please No! REI DON'T DIE!"_**

**_Tyson and Max just stood a few feet away watching._**

_**After all had calmed down the river's current quickened and the bus flipped onto it's the opposite side. With the force of the impact the boys fell and hit their heads, knocking them out.**_

**_All the boy's unconscious bodies started to float to the top of the bus as the water flooded the vehicle even more. Once the bus was completely filled, their bodies fell to the bottom and they stayed there. _**

**_Soon the bubbles that showedthat the boys were alive and trying to breathe stopped and their facesturned toa peaceful look. The kind oflook you get when you're having a nice dream, but this dream they will never everwake up from._**

_**End Flash Back**_

_**END**_

_**Black Ice A thin, nearly invisible coating of ice that forms on paved surfaces.**_


End file.
